This research addresses the hypothesis that the rate of leucine oxidation, a simple, non-invasive measurement of body protein catabolism, increases during an acute infection in parallel with increased rates of urea production and that these increases reflect an increase in the rate of synthesis of acute phase proteins, the quantitation of which requires more invasive methodology.